


Tootie's Fairly OddParents theme

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Fairly OddParents
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Song Lyrics, Song Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 17:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: What if Tootie was the one with Fairly OddParents, not Timmy? This is how the theme song would go.





	Tootie's Fairly OddParents theme

Singers: Tootie is an average kid that no one understands

Mom and Dad and Vicky always giving her commands

Vicky: Bed, twerp!

Singers: But doom and gloom up in her room is broken instantly

By her magic little fish who grant her every wish because in reality

They are her OddParents, Fairly OddParents

Wanda: Wands and wings

Cosmo: Floaty crowny things

Singers: OddParents, Fairly OddParents

Really mod, pea pod, pretty bod, hot rod

Tootie: Kitty cats, puppy dogs, bunny rabbits, soda pop,

Pretty ponies, ice cream, it's like I'm in a dream!

Singers: OddParents, Fairly OddParents

It flips the lid when you are the kid with Fairly OddParents

Vicky: Yeah, right! (Cosmo and Wanda turn her head into a random girly or cute object or animal, depending on the episode)


End file.
